


Blessings

by klutzy_girl



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Magical Artifacts, One Shot, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to "What Matters Most". This was something Pete and Myka never expected to have after her cancer went into remission, but they're so thankful to the Artifact that made this possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings

A cry pierced the baby monitor, causing Myka to groan and roll over to her fiancé. “It’s your turn,” she mumbled.

“I was up last time, it’s your turn.” Pete remembered since he had tried his best not to wake her up an hour or so ago.

She sighed. “Fine.” Myka recognized the wail as Aurora’s diaper cry anyway so it shouldn’t be too bad of a trip this time.” She rubbed her eyes and walked into the nursery. Luckily, Abel and Felix hadn’t been woken up by their sister. After she changed her daughter’s diaper and made sure all three babies were okay, she headed back to bed.

Pete and Myka hadn’t expected to have one biological baby, let alone three. A year earlier, they had been sent to a small town with an unusually high pregnancy and multiple birth rate courtesy of a fertility Artifact. They had quickly found it, but the Artifact had stuck with them somehow and they had conceived upon returning home. They were lucky only had triplets since others had given birth to more. The pregnancy itself had been a pretty big shock to them in the first place since the ovarian cancer had left Myka with only one ovary and a low chance of conceiving. However, three kids were enough. Felix, Abel, and Aurora were a handful, especially now that they were three months old.

“They okay?”

Myka nodded before realizing he wasn’t facing her way. “Yup. The boys are still sleeping and Aurora’s probably already asleep.” She hoped they didn’t slept through the night, but that wasn’t happening. She and Pete very rarely got to sleep an entire night.

The pregnancy had been high risk from the beginning, but there had been almost no complications. Myka delivered Felix Christopher, Abel Maverick, and Aurora Elizabeth in her thirty-third week of pregnancy. All three babies had been small, but happy and mostly healthy. Neither of them would change history for anything. They adored the hell out of their children and were thankful to the Artifact for these gifts (even when they were exhausted beyond belief). 

“How are they?” Pete was glad they had their friends helping out. His mom and Myka’s parents had stayed for a few weeks before heading home themselves.

“Good. Now let’s shut up before someone starts crying again.” Myka yawned and closed her eyes. When she woke up in the morning and turned her head, she grinned at Pete and Abel. He was holding the oldest triplet and cooing at him. Pete was an amazing father, something that didn’t surprise her at all. They were still trying to figure out this parenthood thing, but Myka thought they were getting the hang of it.

“Hey, buddy, look! It’s Mommy. You want to go see her?” The baby answered by “punching” Pete with his little fist. Pete reeled back as if the baby had actually punched him and Abel just giggled.

“Where are Aurora and Felix?” 

“Currently getting spoiled rotten by Aunt Claudia and Uncle Steve. Abel cried every time someone took him out of my arms so he stayed here with me.” Pete didn’t mind, though. He’d spend as much as time as he could with Myka and their children.

She laughed. “Okay, hand me my son.” Pete complied and handed the baby. He kissed her afterwards and the three soon joined their friends. Abel was placed in the bouncy chair next to Felix.

“I’m sending you two to Dallas in a few hours,” Artie informed Pete and Myka. She had recently started working again after going on maternity leave for several months and couldn’t wait to get back into the swing of things.

“What’s in Dallas?” Pete was already dreading leaving the triplets. Hopefully they’d figure out what this Artifact was quickly. 

Myka’s gaze wandered towards all three of her babies and kept a careful eye on them as Artie launched into an explanation of a series of Artifact-related murders. 

“So, you excited about this?” Claudia questioned Myka as she started to help her friend pack for the trip half an hour later.

Myka nodded. “I haven’t been out of state in forever. This will be really nice.” 

“I bet. Steve and I are hoping we get sent somewhere like Hawaii next.”

“Oh, Hawaii. I would love to go there someday.” Maybe she’d suggest it as a honeymoon destination to Pete. He’d probably love it.

“Me too! The four of us should totally find out if there’s something Artifact-y in Hawaii and go immediately. You’d think Artie would go for it?”

She laughed. “Probably not, but we can try.” She hugged Claudia and then went to go find Pete to see if he was all packed yet. That was probably a given though since he had been working out of town more than she had lately.

A few hours later they were all packed and ready to go. However, both were having a hard time leaving the babies in the capable hands of their friends. “Call us if you need us. It’s seriously no big deal.”

“He’s right. The first sign of trouble, call us immediately.” Myka wasn’t too worried, however. She trusted them.

“We got it. Now go,” Steve told them. He had a feeling they’d be getting multiple phone calls per hour for however long this case took.

They made sure to kiss each of the babies a few times before heading out. And surprisingly, it was easier than they thought. They were still worried, of course, but not as much as they figured they would be.

Luckily for Pete and Myka, the case was solved within two days and they were booked on the earliest flight they could find. Their friends had taken care of the babies well and they had seen them on Skype, but they needed to see them in person.

They were thrilled when they finally got through the door and were able to shower the triplets with affection they had been craving to give and receive (the babies were thrilled to see them, but not impressed with all the kissing). 

Pete and Myka were glad the fertility Artifact had given them these three little blessings they never thought they’d have. The two meant the world to each other and they felt the same way about Felix, Abel, and Aurora. Life was actually amazing for once.


End file.
